politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire of Nihon
Empire of Nihon (Russian : Японская федеральная империя, Japanese : 大日本連邦帝國 / Dai Nippon Renpo Teikoku) previously called Taiyochi, is an Empire in Asia. Its capital is Shin Tokyo. The country is an empire consist of 50 prefectures spread from Philipphines to east Russia, led by Chiji (governor). Nihon was previously named "Taiyochi". Although the nation's international and official name is Nihon, "Nihon" or "Nippon" is the Nihonese name for the nation. Its leader is Emperor Han Young Gi. History ''' '''Beginning The idea of nation's creation was long proposed by the Emperor and have been long contemplated by Cheonsa before World War III broke out. Back in 2013, the nation's idea was born from the idea of the emperor when he found HALO together with him. At the beginning, both of them share the common idea of "uniting Asian countries under one government". World War III (2040-2042) When World War III broke out, the emperor helped Japan, his true homeland, to colonize and fight evil governments. He also fought North Korea after they planned to launch a nuclear missile in East Asia. Due to the Emperor having different political views, being less strict and less rigid than The Winged Saviour's, and more Japanese-centered as opposed to Chinese-centered (he was inspired by Japan's Hakko Ichiu in WW2), he created his own ideal country by signing a treaty with Cheonsa which gave Younggi control over Japan, Taiwan, Eastern Russia and the Philippines. Then the Emperor, along with his seven japanese nobles, declared the independence of the nation in July 7th, 2043. He changed the nation's name to Taiyochi, then Japania. 2045 Agreement The 2045 Agreement was made after the country was accused for "falsely established" by the seven Japania nobles, historians, and the council members. This was caused by a discovery of mistakes on the nation's culture and history. The Emperor declared a name change for the nation to "Nihon" to fully embrace the culture and rewrite the nation's history in order to adjust with Japanese culture & history. Factbook * Official Language ''' The official language of Nihon is Nihonese (nihongo in Nihonese) * '''Climate The main island is in subtropical zone, meanwhile the most-southern islands (Taiwan, Okinawa and Philippines) are tropical, as they are closer to Tropic of Cancer line. * Religion Religion in Nihon is diverse, with a 2044 law naming Islam, Shinto, Buddhism and Roman Catholicism as important in Nihon history. Islam is the largest (in terms of worshippers) and is the national religion of Nihon. * Culture Nihon culture has a long history. Nihon can claim a long tradition of dividend in many aspects of the arts, especially when it comes to literature and philosophy, classical music, architecture and painting, which all had considerable influence on world culture. The country also has a flavorful material culture and a tradition in technology. Culture in Nihon is diverse, and separated by regions. Geography * Northern Region The Northern Region is where Hokkaido island and Far North Nihon (formerly Far East Russia) located. It is mainly dominated by steppes, and ice caps. * Middle Region The Middle Region is where the two main islands located. It is also the centre of all governmental and economic affairs of the empire. The middle region starts from the most-northern tip of Honshu island to a small strait dividing Honshu island and Kyushu island owned by Amenria. * Southern Region The Southern Region is the warm area of Nihon. There are two regional centres, they are Taipei (in Taiwan island) and Okinawa. These two area act as regional centres for the surrounding islands. The international border starts from Taiwan strait. Military Nihon Imperial Armed Forces '''is the national armed forces of Nihon. They known to be the most dangerous and one of the strongest military force in Orbis. The armed forces uses various weapons and vehicles manufactured by their own factory. Most of the weapons and vehicles are manufactured by local factories. The armed forces is composed by the following branches : * '''Nihon Imperial Army / NTG (日本帝国軍, pronounced Nippon Teikoku Guntai) The JIA is the ground force of Nihon. Division in this branch includes the DOF (Dimensional & Orbital Force) ''', Infantry Division, and Mechanised Infantry Division. The DOF, however, does not participate in any small conflicts in Orbis, it's only purpose is to protect the Elysium airspace, guarding the dimension portal in Taiyochi and only land on earth if the nation is in a great danger. * '''Nihon Imperial Air Force The JIAF is the main air force of Nihon. Division in this branch includes Drone Division, and Attack Division. Drone division controls all aircrafts from the main base and mainly used for inhuman situations. Attack division, however, manually controls all the aircrafts. * Japan Imperial Maritime Force The JIMF is the navy of Nihon. Division in this branch includes Battleship Division, Akula Division, and Kasatka Division. Thanks to the great and advanced Japanese technology, the nation's Navy is the greatest in terms of technology and tactics. ' Agencies' * IAS1 is the domestic intelligence and security service of Nihon, which simultaneously serves as the nation's prime law enforcement agency. * IAS2 is the foreign intelligence service of Nihon government, tasked with gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the world. * IAS3 is an intelligence organization of Nihon government, responsible for global monitoring, collection, and processing of information and data for foreign intelligence and counter-intelligence purposes. IAS3 is also responsible for intelligence collection, covert operations, and counterterrorism. * HFB is a secret government organization, there is not much information known about them. That being said, HFB publicly said their main mission is to secure, contain and protect mysterious artifacts throughout the nation. Gallery CITY1.jpg|Osaka Bay District in Kobe BhC2Arkr.jpg|Central District, Kyoto Trivia * The Emperor changed the name of the nation, in order to fully integrate with Japanese culture and history. * The HFB is P&W's version of SCP organisation. Category:Nations in Asia